The Last Glimpse at the Midnight Blue Sky
by olympicmayhem
Summary: Cagalli is about to die and her last wish is to look at the peaceful sky. Oneshot AsuCaga!


The Last Glimpse at the Peaceful Sky

A/N: This is my fourth fanfic! Wow! I'm glad! Please don't forget to _**REVIEW **_this story! Please! Thank you very much! And I would update **Unexpected Love** faster if you would review this story. And I tried to make it drama and only drama but I just love it when one of the characters die in the story because of a disease or a very tragic accident, sorry to all those drama fans.

Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own Gundamu Shido/Desutini and its wide array of characters even if I do hope that it is mine so that Meyrin's existence would never be a problem to Athrun and Cagalli's relationship. I'm beginning to feel a little sympathy for Meyrin.

Chapter 1- Cagalli's story

It was night time at Orb. Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Their own representative, Cagalli Yula Athha, is still awake and is facing the screen of her laptop, tapping the keyboard a little hard because she was too damn tired and wanted nothing more but to sleep. As she was typing, she remembered the day when the blue haired Coordinator broke up with her. The sky was the same, the moon was full like that day and stars are shining brightly.

_Flashback_

"_I need to talk to you Cagalli." Athrun told her._

"_Can we talk later? I'm still busy here." she pointed at her desk where a pile of papers were waiting for her to be signed._

"_I need to talk to you right now, Cagalli. Besides, it's already night time; you should take a rest from work." Athrun said. "It's urgent." he added when he saw that she was about to argue. He took Cagalli's hand and shoves her away from her office, to the beach. They walked until they reached the beach, Athrun staring straight ahead like he's pondering over something, and Cagalli looking at him, trying to see his eyes but she can't. Finally, after walking for about an hour, they skidded to a stop._

"_Cagalli," Athrun started. Cagalli just stared at his eyes. 'I have to look like I hate her.' Athrun thought to himself. Cagalli tried to analyze his face, his expression was cold, she looked again at his eyes, hoping that there would be more emotions there. But his eyes were opaque; it didn't give any emotions away. She was puzzled by his look._

"_Athrun, what's wrong?" she asked him._

"_Cagalli, this is all wrong."_

"_What is wrong?" she replied, more puzzled._

"_Our relationship."_

"_What about it Athrun?" she's getting more puzzled by his words. It doesn't make any sense._

"_You're a Natural and I'm a Coordinator. Besides you won't be seeing me again in Orb." He suppressed a smile, a cold smile._

"_What do you mean that I won't be seeing you in Orb?" she asked fighting the tears but losing to them._

"_I'm going back to PLANT." he said trying to emphasize each word like it was obvious._

"_You're talking nonsense things. If me being a Natural is wrong, then you shouldn't be here at the first place. You should still be in PLANT. Why are you saying this right now? If you hated me truly for being a Natural, then why haven't you told me right away?!" she shouted, not caring about the tears that are rolling down her eyes. Athrun wanted so badly to hug her but he knew that he have to control his feelings. 'PLANT is in more need than you.' he thought. _

"_Because I was an idiot who never understood things clearly, but now I understood that being with you is wrong and that," he clenched his fist to prepare himself to the greatest lie that he will make. "I don't love you and that I love someone else, Meyrin." _

"_Cagalli's head is aching because of the words Athrun said that doesn't even make any sense and because of the tumors found in her brain, a disease, she was about to die but she wouldn't tell anyone._

"_Go then." was the only words that she could say. She couldn't see clearly because of the tears. Athrun was surprised, he wasn't expecting that Cagalli would let go of him that easily as she was stubborn. He pulled Cagalli into a tight hug, just to remember how warm her body is. He hugged her tightly then let go. He walked and Cagalli watched until he was out of sight._

_End of Flashback_

As she remembered this, her head ached and she took a medicine bottle from her drawer and drank one pill. Up until now, her heart still yearns for the blue haired Coordinator that she loved so dearly but she knew that Athrun loved someone else. She would die without seeing him, and dying without seeing him makes her feel more depressed. But, would it be the best if Athrun did leave? She paid more attention to her duties now. She doesn't need to worry about him because he's too far away. She's getting better at being Orb's Representative and there are no more distractions. She looked at the starlit sky and thought of Athrun. Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Cagalli?" her brother asked.

"Yeah it's me. Who else?" was her reply.

"Where are you?"

"My office. I'm working overnight today."

"You should take some rest Cagalli. You're working too hard, it's bad for your health."

"I'm fine Kira and don't worry, sleep is all I want but I just need to finish a few documents."

"A few?"

"Yes Kira, a few. And please don't worry about my health will you? I'm about to die anyway and I never wanted anyone to pity me so please stop it."

There was silence then Kira replied, "Don't say things like that Cagalli. No one wanted you to die. Please stop saying good bye is other ways." Then he hung the phone. '_No one except for me. I want to die so that I could be free from this pain.' _she thought.

Meanwhile at the orphanage…

"Where is she?" the pink princess asked.

"Still in her office." Kira replied.

"It's bad for her health. She knew that, right Kira?" said Murrue.

"Yes, she knew that very well but she wouldn't listen to me. There's only one person that I know who can help her." Kira said.

"Do you think that Athrun can still help her Kira? After all, he broke her heart remember?" Murrue asked again.

"Athrun can help her Captain Murrue. I'm sure that Athrun still love her." Lacus said. Everyone fell silent for a while. They thought about it carefully. Could Athrun really help her? _Will_ Athrun really help her? What would be Cagalli's reaction if she saw him?

Back at the Parliament House…

Cagalli is done at her work and she is thankful for it. She's already fixing her things. As soon as she was done, she rushed out of the Parliament House to her car. She thought of nothing but her comfortable king sized bed.

As she was about to sleep, she thought of Athrun again and fought the tears. _'Why do I have to think of him? Shouldn't I forget him? I should try chasing the past and go back to the present. The past hasn't done anything good to me.' _She thought then closed her eyes.

A/N: Wait for the next chapter to know what happened to Athrun! And about Unexpected Love, I'm still working on chapter 3 so please wait for it and don't lose your patience! I'm trying really hard! Please don't forget to _**REVIEW**_ this chapter and if you have a twitter account, kindly follow RakusuKurain10 and KagariAsuha. Anyways don't forget to click the rectangular box to review!Arigato! Domo Arigato!


End file.
